Eighth Dimension
by Zaidee Lighthart
Summary: In the darkness, before the first dawn, there was but one; a woman of divine virtue. She created the planets, then her children - the guardians. Then came the Sheppards and that is where our story starts. Zaidee was preparing for bed like any other time when her world and the life of many other changed forever. Let the adventurer begin. AU Multi-crossover - HP YYH DN GW SoDS N
1. Prologue

So almost 9 years ago I set my self a challenge to write a fanfiction of 100,000 words or more. I don't really remember what prompted me to do the massive cross-over I did. But I ended up making a multi-verse that focused around one OC to hold the seven different universes together. Those seven different worlds include Harry Potter, Naruto, Darren Shan, Gundam Wings/AU, Death Note, and Yuu Yuu Hakusho. I know that's only six, that's because the seventh was Danny Phantom. But with Danny's ghost powers I could never quite decide with I should keep it in the story or not. Couldn't help but feel the ghost power would give him too much lee-way… Thinking about that though… hmm, I mean what about Hiei or Kurama's demon powers then…?

That all aside I ended up writing just under 100,000 words and wasn't even half though the story, when a friend challenged me to try and make it an original story because I had put so much effet into it. It didn't really work and I lost my muse and flow to write more. But after all these years I am still curious as to if would have been liked or not. I know for a fact that it has a rather long and slow start. So I figured I would post the four chapters I have re-discovered and see if I should go through the rest of the story and cut it into chapters as well. Let me know what you think? XD

P.S. I have no idea how poorly this may be written and can't seem to be bothered to reread it.

 **Summary:** In the darkness, before the first dawn, there was but one; a woman of divine virtue. She created the planets, then her children, the guardians. Then came the Sheppards and that is where our story starts. In a young woman's bedroom as she prepares for bed. Unaware of the adventurer that's about to begin. Multi-crossover HP YYH DN GW DS

* * *

 **Prologue**

A young woman was preparing for bed like any other night. A lightly-tanned hand pulled a brush down her waist length hair that was blond on top with dirty brown underneath and electric blue streaks through it. Then she loosely braided it as she studied her vivid green eyes in the mirror before she suddenly had a thought.

'I forgot about the mail I found! How could I be so silly?' She tied the end of her hair and reached into her bag on the floor by the bed and pulled out a small white parcel. She had received it in the mail but having slept-in today, she had not had the chance to open it because she was so busy, so she had chucked it in her bag for latter.

She studied the packaging before she opened it, only to find that there was nothing on it. I was just a simple plain white parcel no bigger then her two hands put together. She sighed inwardly as she thought of where it could have come from but finally decided to open it. She slowly pulled open the top of it and looked inside but she could see anything because there was so much stuffing, so instead she reached inside to pull out what ever was in it. It took a few seconds but she soon felt something smooth and hard brush against the tip of her fingers. Unfortunately, she never got the chance to see what was in it; suddenly a bright blinding light shot out from the opening of the strange parcel. The light rapidly engulfed every corner of the white walled room, before it explode in on its self. When the light did clear there was an eerie slice and the room was now empty.

In the middle of a vast and enormous forest that was surrounded on every side by great mountains a young girl lay lifeless. But as the minutes passed, her hand suddenly twitched.

"Urg, my head. What hit me?" The young girl asked herself as she pushed her self up on to on her side, holding herself up with one arm and rubbing her head with the other as she slowly focused her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a small clearing, with what seemed like endless forest surrounding her. She leaned one her arms as she moved to push herself up into standing when she suddenly felt searing pain shoot through her head.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and clenched her jaws as she tried to fight the pain but it proved to be to much for her small body as her arms gave out from under her as a feeling of numbness engulfed her body and she fell back down. The pain intensified and try as she might, she felt a tormented scream slip passed her lips; birds scattered from the near by trees and at last felt nothing and saw nothing as the darkness took.

It didn't stop though, her body began to be rocked with spasms and curl in on its self as images, words, memories and a vast amount of knowledge was forced into her mind by an invisible force.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hours had passed and it was now late afternoon when the young girl finally came because to the world of the living.

She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her head when she abruptly remembered all the knowledge that was so recently crammed into her head; at the forfront of it all was an objective she had to complete. She grabbed her head in shock.

"Wh-w-what the is going on?" Her voice squeaky and childish and she grabbed her throat in shock and then looked her self over in horror.

"WHAT!" she creamed at the top of her lungs and all the birds in the trees once again scattered. She started to hyperventilate.

"Okay Zaidee, think." She stood up and began walking around in a circle.

"I was at home. I was 20. I opened that parcel... something happened and- I woke up here. Nothing about my age seemed odd then? But then again I never looked, so I could have already been a kid... Dame it! And then my head began to hurt and now I'm here... This is crap!" She walked over to a stone and sat down as she held her head in her hands.

"Well at least I know where I am. What I fail to understand is; why it is that I am in Naruto's World, and even more so that this is real." She sighed as she looked around her.

"WHY! Even more, how friggen old am I?!" She stood and looked herself over again.

"I got to be older then 10... but I think I'm younger then 13. OH my god." She took a deep breath before she let it out again.

"Well, I guess I can look on the bright side right? I know why I'm here, and I even seem to have knowledge of at least basic training in chakra and magic... Wow. What to do? What to do...

One – I'm currently in a hidden, unknown mountain range in Naruto's world.

Two – I'm in my PJs. Least I have socks on...

Three – I'm not just in Naruto's world, seven on my favourite stories have all been merged together and time has been rewound.

Four – I don't know why it is me but I do know that I'm meant to help." She stoped in her rambalying and stood up abruptly.

"Holy shit! I'm in a world that's been cut and pasted together and rewound... but that also means that all the bad guys are here toooo... Whaaa!" She cried slightly.

"Not fair." She sighed to herself. "Fine, I'll do this; there is no way I wouldn't but to whoever it is that put me here, I'M DOING IT MY WAY! I suppose for now I need resources... but where from?" She sat in thought before it came to her.

"I know! God how silly. I'll go to Konohagakure... But I need money..., or I could just still it. It's not like they deserve any money for how they treat Naruto anyway. So...I guess I get to practice magic and chakra? I wounder what else I might be able to do..."

She stood from her spot as she thought, 'I can do this, just got to focus.' She shut her eyes as she tired to find her magic as she tried to apparate for the first time. After some time she whispered under her breath.

"Got it..." Focusing on her magic she imaged herself appearing on the other side of the clearing and suddenly there was an overwhelming feeling of being squeezed though a straw and a small popping, and she was on the ground on the other side.

"Owch that hurt. But I did it! Now, I just got to get better... And what about the shinobi in the village...um... Notice-me-not charm? And a repelling!" She smiled to herself as she continued to practice into the night.

She spent the next few hours practising, of cause she had already realised that she would have to chance it with the charm as she had no way of testing if it worked.

She took a deep breath, feeling rather tired from it all since she was new to all of it.

"I think I'm ready and its dark now, so I can just apparated into the shops and grab what I need and leave." She grinned as cashed the two spells on herself and then closed her eyes.

"Here goes." Was her last thought as she disappeared, and thanking who ever it was for all the knowledge that was recently crammed into her mind; know that is they hadn't down that, she would never be able to do all that she was about to do.

She appeared in an alleyway in Konoha with a pop. Freezing up as she thought of being caught so soon into her quest but let out a small sigh of relief when nothing happened so she slowly crept though the shadows to the entrance.

She was in the main street and she could all ready see a shop she wanted; a clothes shop. Closing her eyes and she was gone again, only to appearing inside the avenge size shop. 'Man this is kind of fun, and they won't even know I was here.' She thought with a somewhat evil grin and went around and grabbed a small wardrobe of clothes before moving to the next shop and then next and before apparating back to the clearing.

Taking off the spells as she was feeling rather tired now, she quickly setup a small camp with a two man tent she had grabbed, she chucked the clothes, food and a few books that she had grabbed one the far side of the tent and made a small dinner before curling up in a sleeping back with a pillow under her head to go to sleep, thinking only of tomorrow.

'At least I know I have a vault at Gringotts' She thought as she rolled over and played with a key she had found on herself while practicing earlier and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day came and she prepared for the day.

"I have to save them; I just know that this time, the futures will play differently if I don't." She ate an apple she had with her and dressed in one of the new outfits she had. It consisted of tight light blue jeans, a white singlet, with a long black singlet over the top with gold and sliver butterfly on the front and a big white open hoddie and white shinobi sandals.

She then put everything she had in the tent and zipped it up. She knew that no one would find her stuff; somehow, the area had its own sort of natural fidelius charm and it seemed to have chosen her as its secret keeper. So like last night, she apparated out of there. Only this time, she went to a different continent.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

'Now I know I shouldn't be able to do that so easily... Who ever is playing with me and all the others; you better be ready, cause I'm going bring the fight.' She thought as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron with a white cloak covering her face and out back. She stared at the wall. 'Hope this works.' She channelled some magic into her finger and opened the door to Diagon Alley.

"First stop, Gringotts." She muttered under her breath. Walking down the lane, she couldn't help but stare at all the shops, though she did so rather discreetly she'd like to think.

As she walked up to the bank doors she shocked the gold and silver clad goblins as she bowed to them both out of courtesy to their ways before entering. Once in the bank she made her way over to a free desk where a goblin sat stamping papers, she waited until the goblin looked up and watched as a look of disgust crossed his face because of her childlike appearance but she ignored it and bowed to him before she spoke.

"Please Master Goblin, I'd like to see me volt please Sir." She said as politely as she could and held out her key to the goblin who was in shock.

"Yes, just a moment Miss; it has been a very long time since anyone has used such proper courtesy around us." He reached forward and took key and studied it. He then stepped away from the bench and motioned her to follow him.

"I need to confirm that you are who you claim to be Miss. Put a drop of your blood here, please." He gave her a goblin shaped stone when they entered a room. Zaidee raised her eyebrow but he complied. Picking up the dagger, she pricked her pointer finger and allowed a dropped of blood to fall onto the stone before bandaging it with a band-aid that the goblin had in his hand for her.

The stone glowed green and soon some letters materialize on the surface of it in shaking golden writing. It read: Zaidee Maree Lighthart, daughter of John Brian Lighthart and Lisa Adriana Lighthart nee Madric.

"It appears that you're indeed Mistress Lighthart then. My apologies for that but is necessary for such occasions, especially when that family was thought to have vanished over 1000 year ago." He motioned for her to follow him again before leading her to another Goblin. "Vault 777. Lady Lighthart, please seek me out after you are done in your vault." Was all he said before he left.

To say the ride down was a blast is all most an understatement. All the twists and turns made it almost nauseating but at the same time she couldn't help but laugh.

"Lets do that again." The goblin hoped out of the cart and opened the vault.

Zaidee was gobsmacked at all the money she apparently had, she had never seen so much in her life.

'At least there will be more then enough to help me otherwise I'd be screwed in this world.' She thought taking out a bag she had, she filled it to the top with money. After exiting the volt and going back up, she went back over to the some goblin from before.

He looked up from what he was doing.

"Ah, Lady Lighthart. The Goblin that has been incharge of your valts would like to speak with you." He led Zaidee to a room.

The goblin at the desk motioned for her to sit.

"Sit down please Lady Lighthart. My name is Griphook and my family has cared for your vauly=ts for generations, waiting for your return. Now there's a matter to discuss with you about your inheritance. When we saw the key to vault 777 had vanished, we knew that someone from your family had returned to this world and would have sent you a letter regarding this soon, but since you came here that wouldn't be necessary. Now, naturally you should get your inheritance when you are 17, but since you are the last remaining Lighthart and you have no legal guardians, we have decided to use the ancient and mostly long forgotten laws so that you get your inheritance now. Normally you would have to wait until you are 13, but since your are close to being 12 and there for only a year away from 13, we have decided to allow you to gain your inheritance now." Zaidee drilled the information to her brain and nodded with a small smile.

He gave Zaidee a medium size golden box. Zaidee gave him a questioning stare.

"Put your finger, preferably thumb to the crest and it will open for you only, as you're the only remaining Lighthart." Zaidee complied; the box glowed for a moment and later a 'click' sound was heard. Zaidee opened it and inside were several winged keys.

"The vault you visited before was a sort of emergency vault, where the key would only appear in the hands of a family member if it was really needed. Now, the Lighthart's separated their vaults according to what it keeps, for example the key with no.13 engraved on it will give you access to vault 13 which holds jewels, magical or not, number 14 and 12 holds money, numbers 15 and 17 holds magical and enchantment things, but magical stones goes to vault 13 and also weapons go there, number 16 holds literature much like a library. Your family also had…daily funds, as you like to call it, in vaults number 12. It's not only keeps money in it but also many other more commonly used things. I don't know the details but you can see it in the vaults 12's catalogue." The goblin, now known as Griphook told her.

"I see, thank you Lord Griphook, I have one question. Is there a way that I can I take things from my vaults without being here every time?" Zaidee asked.

"What things? Money or the others?" the Griphook replied.

"Both," she answered curtly.

"For money there's the money bag for wizard money and credit card plus identity card for muggle version. For other things… well you need to ask for Gringotts calph, a stone which is sequenced to and only identifies with your keys. To activate it you need the calph to be keyed to your magic for first time. Then write down what you want one a piece of paper and lay it over the calph stone and then press the key to the vault which holds the item to the calph. The goblin here will be notified and we'll send it with owl post. But I have to say that there's a risk where the owl can be intercepted. Since you're such a high position client I have no doubt you can get the calph easily. If you want to we can make the arrangement now," he finished explaining.

Zaidee was awed. The goblins were really into their bank business. Money bag, credit card, Gringotts calph were all good ideas, though she didn't like the sound that the owl could be intercepted. Zaidee nodded with a smirk. "I'd like to make the arrangements now please Lord Griphook."

An hour later Zaidee exited the building with a grin. She decided to go to Luggage for All. She needed to buy a trunk or a few, preferably ones that had been charmed. She had a lot of shopping to do if she was to go though with this. Half-hour later, she exited with 50 charmed and shrunken trunks.

'Can never have too many, got to have enough for the others.' She thought with a grin as she thought of the shop keeper's reaction. Next stop, Olivander Wand Maker.

As she entered the store, a twinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop.

"Good Morning." Came a soft voice as a skinny, grey haired man appeared from the back of the shop.

"Mr. Olivander, I presume?" She asked quietly. His eye twinkled for a second.

"Zaidee Lighthart, I'm in need of a new wand, if you will. My old one broke in an accident." She lied smoothly.

"Ah, of cause Miss Lighthart. Right, hold out you wand arm please." She held out her left arm and watched with mild interest as a tape measure as it zoomed around, taking all sorts of measurements.

"Right, that's it." Mr. Olivander said as he came back with an armful of several wands in boxes.

"Try this one, Redwood and Unicorn Horn, 9 inches." She took it in her hand and gave it a hesitant wave. A vase across the room shattered. It was quickly snatched from her hand.

"Not so, not so. Here, Willow wood and dragon string, 10 and a ½ inches." She took and gave it a small wave; all the wand boxes come of the wall.

"Sorry" She muttered as he snatched it back. Several tries later, the shop was looking rather massacred.

"Alright, lets try this shell we. Ash wood soaked in phoenix tears with phoenix feather and dragon string as the core, 11 and ¼ inches. A very dangerous combination." Zaidee gently took the wand and waved it about. Her whole body suddenly felt bathed in warmth and a shower of silver, gold and black sparks erupted from the end and surrounded her.

"Yes, yes. Quite right. That all be 13 gallons please." He took the wand and bagged it for her as she paid him.

She then proceed to spend the day doing the rest of her shopping, including a large verity of books, potion ingredients, a potions set, plant seeds, a full wizardry wardrobe, before going to the pet shop. She eventually came to the corner where owls were and instantly spotted what she was looking for. One beautiful, pure white snow owl.

"Don't worry girl. I know who your owner is. I'm just going to hold onto you for him." She turned to the front of the shop, can I please have this one." She point to the white owl. The shop owner looked at her as though she were mad.

"Are you sure you want her? There are others-" She cut her off midsentence.

"Not to be rude but I am most curtain that I want Hedwig." She replied sternly as she grew impatient.

"I'm sorry. She took the bird; Hedwig, up front and to ring her up.

"I would also like several packets of owl treats, thank you."

"Of cause. That will be 16 gallons and 10 sickles please." She paid the girl and left.

Heading back to Gringotts she with drew all the weapons and literary from her vaults. She also with-drew some more money and exchanged some for several different currencies. She then left Diagon Ally for London and a much over dew lunch. First though she stepped into an ally where she open Hedwig's cage.

"Girl, I know you may not like me much but I will take you to Harry as soon as a get him. As it is, I need you to follow me from a distance for now as I can't be seen carrying you." She unshrunk her trunk and gave her a treat. She then folded up the cage and put it in the trunk before shrinking it again. She then used the Transformation Technique to make herself appear as old as she use to be and took of the cloak.

After lunch she went to an ally and singled for Hedwig who flew down to her shoulder. She reach up and pet her before gently bring her to her chest and holding her just tight enough as she apperated back to he base camp.

Hedwig hooted madly when they re-appeared.

"I'm sorry Hedwig. I needed you to come though. As it is you are free to explore this area as much as you like. But don't go beyond these mountains, okay." Hedwig hooted softly before she flew off. Zaidee sighed. Lying down on her back, she closed her eyes and lazed as she soaked up the sun.

For the next 5 days she explored every section of the forest and mountains around her. She may have known the area in her head but she wanted to see it. She found hot springs, a waterfall at North Mountain, a few rivers and caves. She also met the local wild life, which was when she discovered that she can speak English or Japanese with them and they will reply with their animal tongue but she can some how understand them in return and made friends with them all. She also told them what she knew and made a deal with them. They would allow her to build a hidden village in the area and even; if really needed, help protect the people if she made sure that none of the wild animals such as the wolfs and lions were hunted out of fear.

With the deal made, she proceeded to spend the next two weeks studying and practicing as many spells and shinobi arts as she could for protection and to help her build a village; such as kage bunshin no jutsu to make shadow clones and transfiguration spell, among a handful of others. After which she spent another two months building the village; clearing trees and cutting into the mountains where she needed to. Her most frequent thought being, 'I'm just glad I can do this with magic.'

There were 3 shrines around the mountains which where entered by one of the fifty different training areas that are on the outer rim of the town; some in forest, near a river or lake, or in the mountains. Between the training grounds and the village there was huge stone wall with four gates that she called the outer wall, at the very centre of town was a town central; which happen to be the clearing she was previously camped in, there are also several places to be used as restaurants around town, a hospital, a library, a tower like building similar to the Hokage tower in Konoha for who ever will be the town leader, a ninja academy, a correctional facility hidden in the mountains; though she hoped it would never be needed, hot springs, parks and a ton of houses and even apartments ranging in sizes. Each house currently had a small white sign in the front of it saying free, except for the largest house at the centre far back of town and another that would be used as the orphanage. That was Zaidee's house, though it was mostly empty right now.

Almost every house had expansion charms on them, and each house had a spell to recognise both the own and other intentions; if their intentions were bad they would be forbidden entry. While it was utterly exhausting, she also strengthened the fidelius charm on the mountains around the area and added notice-me-not, silencing and repelling charms. To enter the mountains there are four caves, but like the pillar to platform 9 ¾ you can't see the entrance at the end of the caves and have to walk through the wall but you also have to be granted entice. Inside each cave there are crystals that parued from the floor, roof and walls; you touch one of then and state your name and it will know if Zaidee or a possible selected few others know you and whether you are welcome or not though a mental link to them.

With the village now complete, each house furnished with the basics and Zaidee's training in both magic and chakra on the up it was time to start finding and saving all the heroes in their younger ages.

"First stop, England – Death Note." She thought with a grins as she pack a small travel back.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Zaidee apperated to an ally in a small town in England where she knew Wammy to be.

'The problem. This is L, I can't just walk up to him.' She thought as she rented a hotel across from a pizza shop. The room was big enough for one person and had a small bath room connected to it. She dumped her stuff in the room before going and sitting at the table and drawing up a flier to contacted him with. It went like this;

 _Dear Panda Eyes-kun,_

 _I need to see you,_

 _My wings are clear and white,_

 _Please meet me at the park at noon,_

 _And I'll be sure to bring strawberry cake,_

 _But if I see jam instead of sugar, I'll be gone,_

 _If you need a name, then call me Z._

She then preceded to casted a copying spell and went around town to put them up before going back to her room as there was no way he'd see them already.

An old man in 60's, with neat white hair and grey eyes in black suit walked down the street to get is usual strawberry cheese cake for his charge but stopped when he saw a flyer on the front of the store, he quickly pulled it down and pocketed it before buying the sweets he came for and heading home.

After putting away his perches he made his way to his charges room and knocked before he entered. The room was simple in design but elegant. The walls were a pale blue and in the middle if the wall next to the door was a large four posted bed with white covers. He made is way to the bed and passed his charge; a boy of 14 year of age who head messy black hair and blackish-grey eyes, with deep black circles from lack of sleep. He wore simple large white skivvy and over-sized blue jeans.

He hand the boy a piece of cake and then pulled out the poster he had found.

"L, I think you should see this. It seems that someone is looking for you." He hand the boy the poster and watched as he took it by the corners and held it between his thumb and pointer finger as if it were diseased. He read it out loud.

 _Dear Panda Eyes-kun,_

 _I need to see you,_

 _My wings are clear and white,_

 _Please meet me at the park at noon,_

 _And I'll be sure to bring strawberry cake,_

 _But if I see jam instead of sugar, I'll be gone,_

 _If you need a name, then call me Z._

"A very interring person, there is a 98.5% chance that is person knows exactly who I am and where we live. They are also aware of B it would seem, I wounder who they are and how they know us. Watari, please go to the park for the next few days and observe them. It is clear that when they say 'My wing as clear and white' that they are referring to having good intentions." He then handed the flyer back to Watari and the older man nodded and left the room.

Every day for the next 5 days she waited with a piece of strawberry cake in a box. Her biggest fear being, that what if it was B instead of L. But finally on the fifth day when she was about to leave she spotted L and Watari headed her way. She nodded her head to them before opening the box for then to see and placing another piece of paper and a card inside and closing the lid, before leaving it on the bench and walking past them to her hotel.

The note in the cake box saying this;

 _Hello Panda Eyes-kun,_

 _Sorry to run, this place is to open,_

 _Order some pizza tonight,_

 _I'll come down when I see you,_

 _From there you can choose a place._

 _Thank you for coming this far._

 _~ Z_

 _P.S. I'll come say hi Grandpa-san._

At close to 7 o'clock Zaidee was still pacing her room when she finally spotted Watari walking into the Pizza shop, so she walked down to the lobby and out front. She stood for a moment, she was all nerves, and she took a deep breath and then slowly let it out.

'What if he doesn't believe me?' she thought worried

She slowly walked across the road as she prepared a childlike mask. Walking inside, she walked up next to Watari.

"Hey Grandpa-san! What took you so long, I almost thought you weren't going to come and I really; really want to see that moving with my favourite cousin Ryuuzaki-kun! You know we hardly ever see each other." Her face going from happy to sad.

"Oh, and mum can't make it. She's sick." She watched as he paid for the pizza.

"That is alright Z-chan, I'm sure we will make it on time and Ryuuzaki is waiting in the car. Now come along" He motioned for her to follow. She ran ahead and got the door and once they were out side she asked if she could help carry anything, before they walked in silence.

When they finally reached their destination, L had just hoped out of the car to help. He silently took the pizzas while Zaidee climbed in the car and Watari hoped in the front. As they drove off, Zaidee stared at the floor.

"Um... Thank you for allowing me this time L-san and Watari-san." L starred at her curiously.

"How do you know me? Or what I look like?" He asked as he leaned over his knees. Zaidee heads shot up at his cold tone.

"I... right. Um..." She thought for a second. "What I'm about to say, is going to sound...crazy, wrong, impossible... but I need you to believe me." She looked at L waiting for him to reply but he simply nodded his head for her to continue. She took a deep breath before releasing it.

"Where I come from, you and your world don't exist. England is there, but there is no Wammy House or well, you. But recently, something has happened. I don't know how and I don't know why; well not entirely. But some how, seven different dimensions of Earth have been cut and pasted together and time has been rewound." She took a deep breath.

"Where I'm from these worlds are books and anime and now they are real. Two months and three weeks ago, I was 20 years old and now I'm apparently 11 turning 12. I simply woke up one day in a clearing in the shinobi countries." She looks at the floor.

"The only thing I'm certain of is that every world has heroes and they also have bad guys. On the day I woke up my mind was attacked with knowledge of all these worlds, including how they would have played out had this not happened, stuff I could only know if I lived in that world, such as memories and stuff I have too or am meant to do. All of these heroes have been reborn, some of them have retained their memories but most haven't; as far as I can tell, you are one of- if not the oldest of these heroes. The problem is that as we speak, there is a high chance of all these bad guys finding each other and no, I don't know what happen to them but also." She finally moved to look up again.

"What I know for certain, is that, I have to find these children and protect them and help prepare them and believe me. I'd rather just protect them. But this starts with you and a few you know. I have a place I have made, that can house a village and it is both well hidden and well protected." She waited silently waited for a reply when L finally spoke.

"Do you have any proof of any of this?" She had to think for a second when it hit her. She held her hand in front of her, one on top of the other as if holding a ball in between them and focused her chakra and magic together as she created a ball of energy golden energy. L's eyes widened slightly as he watched and then she spoke again.

"Hold this and you will see what was your story in my world; but remember it is changing and can be changed now but I need your help." She handed him the orb and as soon as he touched it his eye glazed over with a glint of gold in them but almost as soon as it started it was over.

"I have told you all this and shown you that, because I need your help L. Do you believe me?" She pleaded as she stared into his eyes.

"On any other day I would likely not, but strangely I do after whatever that was." He watched as the ball vanished from his hands.

"You mentioned others, who were they?" He asked as he bit his thumb in thought.

"I would like to bring, you L, Watari, Mello, Matt, Near and Yagami Raito. I know in the passed Raito-chan was bad, but mostly it was missed placed boredom that became something similar to a drug. But there are two things that must be done concerning Raito-chan and another by the name of Misa-Misa; an up and coming actress when she's older." She took a breath.

"But fist there is another child from Little Whinging, Surrey that I have to get A.S.A.P. His name is Harry James Potter and when he was 15 months old his parents were murdered. Against his parents wishes and their will, an old man left him on his mother's sisters door-step that same night. He currently lives in a cupboard under the stairs and will be way under feed and even at 1 to 2 years old, abused. I want to get him, as I said. As soon as possible, and I was hoping you could help me with being a law enforcer and threaten them if need be." She played with her top as she thought of asking such a thing of L but then continued.

"And since they don't legally have him, I know we can just take him and I will legally adopt him." He nodded the whole while.

"We will go tonight. Watari please take us to Z's hotel." Next thing L knew he was side ways in his seat with Zaidee hugging him.

"Thank you L-san. Thank you so much! Oh and its Zaidee. I forgot to tell you, Lighthart Zaidee." Zaidee then let go as they pulled up out-front of the hotel and Zaidee all but jumped out.

Running up stairs, she grabbed her one bag and chucking the key on the desk, and ran out the door.

"Little Whinging, Surrey, number 4 Privet Drive please Watari-san." She all but yelled as she jumped in the door.

"That was very quick." L commented.

"I travel light." She said with a grin as she sat back in her seat and L just nodded his head.

"Zaidee-san, may I ask you some questions?" L asked after some thought and Zaidee nodded her head as she ate some of the now, somewhat cold pizza.

"What are you?" he simply asked and Zaidee had to think.

"In truth L-kun? Can I call you that?" She asked in thought and he just nodded his head.

"I'm not sure I even know. As far as I knew I was ordinary, and then I woke up in-" She waved her around her.

"This world and I suddenly have the powers of a witch from the wizardry world and apparently come from an ancient pure-blood family that is said to have vanished from the world over 1000 years ago. I also have a large reserve of chakra, it's a energy that is made from with body and spirit energy in the shinobi nations and is use to fight and heal with. I am nothing like a parseltongue; people in the wizardry world who can speak to snakes in snake tongue, yet I can speak out loud as though speaking to you and the animal will understand me and I can understand them, like the sounds they make is translate somewhere in the back of my mind. And I am certain that there is other things I might be able to do, what though, I'm not sure." She finished explaining and he just nodded.

"I see and I've been wondering why; when you are clearly of an English decent, do you continue to use Japanese honorific suffixes?" He asked and Zaidee thought for a second.

"Guess its some sort of second nature or something because the Shinobi nations; where the village is, are essentially a kind of Japanese nations that remains somewhat in the passed." She looked to the roof in though with a small grin and L nodded in thought.

"Alright, well, Zaidee-chan should go to sleep for now as it will take some time to reach out destinations.

"All right, well thanks again for this L-kun and Watari-san and good night." She then pulled a small blanket out of her bad and went to sleep.

L looked up at Watari.

"A cute kid isn't she Watari?" He asked in thought and Watari looked at him though the mirror.

"Yes, I superpose but do you truly believe her L?" He questioned and L nodded.

"Yes, I do Watari. You see for sometime now, I've been have these flashes of memories that made no sense but now I understand why. They are my memories of the past-future in the Kira case and when Zaidee-chan passed me that strange orb, it only confirmed this. Watari, I have a feel that I could trust Zaidee-chan with our life's she would never willingly wrong us. I accept this case Watari, we must help her. I will however do other cases on the side." He finished and Watari just nodded his head in acceptance.

One long drive and a rest later and a certain black car pulled into Surrey, number 4 Privet Drive at 10 in the morning.

"Vernon Dudley will be gone to work by now and Petunia is a stay-at-home wife, so now would be the perfect time to get Harry. Also, just warning you ahead, its still me, I'm merely going to use a ninjutsu to appear older." Zaidee explained as they pulled up outside the house.

She put her hands together and quickly went though the Dog, Boar and Tiger hand signs before shouting 'Henge no Jutsu!' and suddenly a puff of smoke surrounded her and when it cleared she looked to be 20 again. Zaidee grinned as she looked herself over.

"This why I can intimidate the cow if I have to and I can get Harry-chan easier." L just nodded as he looked her over to see if there was anyway to see behind the disguise.

"Also, this is how I really look when 20. It feels so good to be myself again." Then she climbed out of the car and walked to the door where she waited for the others.

Once they had joined her one either side, she knocked on the door and waited. Soon after the door was opened by a tall, thin blonde woman that had nearly twice the usual amount of neck and a horse-like face **.**

"Hello, can I help you?" Petunia smiled as she held her son Dudley in her arms; he was a large baby with a large, pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. As she tried to look the image of perfection, or as close as one can get when you look like that.

"Yes, quite Mrs. Petunia Dursley. If we may please come in, I have a proposition for you." She gestured to L and Watari behind her to make then known to her.

"Oh, of cause. Please, come in." Petunia made her may to the kitchen table and took a seat.

It was duly noted by all three of them that the cupboard under the steps most certainly hid something with all locks on it. They all took seat around the table.

"Mrs. Dursley. I know for a fact that you have another young child, one Harry James Potter. I am also very much aware of how much you detest him and how you miss treat him. There for I have a proposition, hand him over to me and you will never see him again and be perfectly normal family." Her horse-face scrunched up the mere mention of the boy.

"Now see here! What right do yo-" But she was suddenly cut off by Zaidee as she held her hand up, not wanting to hear her screeching, scratchy voice.

"No Petunia, what right do you have. I know you hate him; I also know that you do not legally have him, so I am well with in my right to simply take him from you. Unlike you, I want to adopt him and give him a real loving family. Did I mention this is me being nice, if you do not comply; you will have not just me, but my Grandpa and Brother to deal with and you will be charged." Watrai and L took this moment to pull out their 'law enforcement' badges.

"You have the choice; all you have to do is give him to me." Her face, the perfect image of a promising death. Petunia's face had long since lost its entire colour.

"I-I...fine. I will give him to you." She calmly got up and walking out of the room, she slowly opened the cupboard and picked up Harry; a thin faced baby, a tuft of jet-black hair and fringe that covered his forehead, you could see that just underneath it was a curiously shaped scar, like a bolt of lightning and bright-green eyes, before turning back and passing him to Zaidee like he were trash.

"Thank you Petunia. Now I need you to repeat something unless you want those stupid wizards coming here. Also, I want anything and everything that belongs to Harry such as his birth certificate and anything about his mother which I know will be in the attic." If possible Petunia's face paled further at the mention of the Wizards.

"Of-of cause. First what must I say?" Zaidee reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and calmly handed it to her, it was something she a pre-witten up upper study some of her books while she waited those five days for L. Petunia opened it and read it over in her head first.

"I, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, blood sister of Lily Potter nee Evans, Aunt of Harry James Potter, accept Harry as my blood nephew. I freely and with love, agree to relinquish all charge of one Harry James Potter and allow him to enter and live in the outside world, willingly and freely. Knowing that if he ever should ever need to come back, he is always welcome in my home." There was a bright flash of white light from her hands as the paper disappeared and the house felt like it moved in some way. Petunia screamed and jumped back as if burned.

"What was that, never mind. Just wait here. I'll get Lilly's things from the attic; his things are in a box in the cupboard." With that she ran of up stairs. Watari walked over to the cupboard and came back with a small sealed box and a dirty blue blanket with Harry in a corner. There were some muffed sounds of movement and then twenty minutes later Petunia came back with two medium sized boxes. L took what Watari had and Watari took the two boxes from Petunia.

"Now get out! You have what you want and don't come back!" She walked them to the door where upon she slammed the door once they were out.

"Well, that went well." Was all Zaidee had to say it, with a grin on her face as she climbed into the car; Watari and L put the boxes in the trunk before joining her.

"It was interesting. You were very convincing when you threatened her." L looked over at her as she studied Harry.

"God, they're so brutal. Look at how thin he is L! Well, thank you so much for helping me. Both of you. I still have one more request concerning Harry-" She was cut off.

"Do not worry; I will get the adoption papers for you Miss Lighthart." Watari said from the front, looking at her through the mirror, as they drove off and Zaidee nodded her head as she released the ninjutsu with a sigh.

"So, as I was saying. Next I have a family to convince to join me but I do not know their address. Mr and Mrs Granger; they have a daughter who is Harry's age and was one of his 2 best-friends. Before you ask, the other was fake." She sighed as she shifted the now waking eighteen month old Harry in her arms. He starred at her with curious eyes.

"Do not worry little one. The Dursleys will never harm you again. My name is Zaidee and you'll be staying with me from now on." She ruffled his hair, he giggled. Apparently deciding he liked her.

L had now been typing on his commuter for 15 minuets.

"I have it Watari; I just sent it to the nav-man." Just as he said this there was a ping sound from the front of the car.

"Watari, before we go to their house can we stop at a hotel so that I can bath young Harry and clean him up. I have some supplies in my bag." L and Watari looked at her.

"What, I knew that I'd need it." And they nodded their heads in understanding.

"Of cause." The rest of the ride was in silence.

L sat on the bed typing on his lap top as Zaidee filled the big sink at the bench with lukewarm water and striped harry of his clothes and threw them in the bin. She laid him down on the towel on the bench before pulling out her trunk and unskrinking it. She then pulled out a bag and a light blue baby outfit. She put them on the other side of the bench to Harry and gently picking him up, she sat him in the sink and holding him up with one arm she reached into the bag and pulled out a cloth and baby soap and washed him. She then dried him and redressed him before laying him down on the bed by L. She then went and made a bottle of baby formula and fed him. She would have give him something more but after being under-fed for three months she didn't think he would be able to handle it. After this, she packed up and they were off, getting lunch on the way.

Pulling up out front of a nice sized house, they walk to the front door. And with her ninjutsu back in place, she knocked on the door. There was muffled sounds and then Mr Granger; a man of average build and height, neat, short brown hair and kind hazel eyes, and 39 years of age answered the door.

"Hello. May I help you?" He politely asked.

"Ah, yes. If you would, may my Grandpa, brothers and I please come in. I have something I need to talk with you and Mrs Granger about Sir." Zaidee replied, using the family lie again and he gestured for them to come in.

"Honey, we have guests." Mrs Granger; a skinny women, slightly shorter then her husband, with bushy brown hair and soft brown eyes of 28 came around the corner and sat next to Mr Granger at the table with their daughter Hermione; a cute little baby with lots of bushy brown hair, soft brown eyes, and rather large front teeth, in her arms.

"What is it you have to tell us?" Mr Granger asked.

Zaidee adjusted Harry in her arms.

"What I'm about to say may sound crazy but it true. So please hear me out." Taking a deep breath, she when on to tell then her story of being from another world and how recently different dimensions have been cut and pasted together.

"That is the reason I'm here now. You daughter Hermione is what is termed a 'muggle-born' witch. Normally this wouldn't be found until she is 11 and gets a letter from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The thing you must know though is that every story has heroes and bad guys and right now I know that in the near future these bad guys are going to find each other, which is why I'm here. My mission is to find all the important children and protect them before the bad people get to them, because as of now the future has changed so I have to get ahead of the others." She sighed while shifting Harry slightly.

"I have a place where I can take all these people and children, where I can protect them and prepare them. If you haven't guessed, your daughter is one of these special people, so are these two on either side of me and little Harry here." She let go of the ninjutsu.

"This is my true form; my proposition is that, I do not wish to separate your family, so I want you to come with me. I can give you a place and you can start a new life. The option is yours." What they didn't hear was her thoughts of, 'or I could take her by force and make you forget her...'

The two parents just stared, so Zaidee sighed and handing Harry to Watari, she put her hands together and formed another of what she now called a 'memory orb'. She held her hands out to them.

"Take it; you will see all the proof you'll need. It is what would have happened." They slowly reached out and like before their minds were crammed with the alternative future and then the orb vanished.

After some time spent in silence it was Mr Granger who broke it as he look over their guest and finally land on Zaidee.

"We believe you." Mr Granger spoke as calmly as possible from the shock.

"Will you come with me then?" Zaidee serenely asked.

"With out a doubt. If that was then, I fear for now. I will not leave my baby unprotected and prepared for that monster!" Miss Granger shouted as she then held Hermione a little tighter.

"Then it is settled. Thank you for listening and believing me." Zaidee smiled softly.

Standing up passing Harry to L as he giggled, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her trunk in unshrunk it before taking out another trunk from inside it and unshrinking that one. She waved her wand and muttered some words and suddenly all the items in the house began to move one by one into the endless trunk. She then put the name Granger on the front of the trunk.

"I hope you don't mind me doing that, but it makes things a lot quicker." They all stared as they stood around, the table and chairs long gone.

"No, no. It makes it much quicker. I'll just make a few calls to work to saying we quit." With that Mr Granger pulled out his mobile and was gone to another room. Zaidee took Harry after re-shrinking the trunks and giving the other one to Mrs. Granger to pocket. Then Mr Granger reappeared and Zaidee pulled out a red metal rod.

"Everyone, touch this and do not let go at all." They all did so and with a pop, they were all gone.

Mr and Mrs Granger fell to the ground as they reappeared while L and Watari managed to stand. They now stood at the entrance of a dark cave.

"Sorry for that, it's the fastest way to travel. As it is, we are here. Now please follow me before we're seen." She walked inside the cave and suddenly they could see even though it looked dark from outside.

"Please touch one of these many crystals and state your full name. Mrs Granger-san, please also say Hermione's name. You'll only ever have to do this once for the spells to recognise you." Zaidee then walked over to a red one and said Harry's name. With that she walked to the end of the cave where there was a dead end.

"This may look like a dead end but it is in fact a hidden door way. The reason you touched the crystals was so that the wards and spells would recognise you as a friend. By stating your names, the ward then asked me in a sense by searching my mind to find out if you were a friend. Now follow me, and it will not hurt." She added as she walked though the wall and the others didn't know what to think but soon followed, coming out one the other side surrounded by a beautiful green forest.

"The cave we just walked though is the south gate to the village." She exsplained as they walked.

"There are four noticeable caves entices as well as some well hidden getaway routs for safety. The south gate is more of the main entrance though." Then after half-an-hour walking they soon came to a huge wall and walked though the open gate, what they saw was astounding and amazing and beautiful. Before them was a village that was more of a small city, in the very centre was a tall tower and on the far side of town you could just make out a waterfall.

"Welcome to the Shinobi nations or Ninja Nations. This here is Ikigakure no Sato or Hidden Village among the Sprits. I have created this for all the people I am to gather. At the very far side of town is my house but as you can see all the others are ripe for the taking, unless you wish to stay with me for now until there are others. I have the room and I hope that you can come to like it here."

The others were all in aww, it was an astounding sight.

"Zaidee, this is amazing and you built this by yourself?" Mrs Granger asked as they walk though town.

"Yes, it took me 2 weeks to prepare and two months to build with the help of magic and a hell of a lot of shadow clones. Thank you very much; I'm glad that you like it. So have you decided where to stay? Also I have a requested. Will you please watch over Harry for now? I have to go back with L and Watari for now to collect others. Oh yeah and just take out the free sign so it is known that it is taken if you pick a place." She opened her front door and let them in.

"I will happily watch Harry for you Zaidee." Mrs Granger said.

"Also, I think for now we'll stay here while we choose a place. If you would though?" Mrs Granger held out the tiny trunk.

"Of cause." Zaidee smiled as she took the trunk and with a tap of her wand it grew again. " put your hand in the trunk and think about what you want and it will appear in you hands, if its something bigger, put your hand on the edge and it will come out by its self and gently land near by. And thank you again." She gave Mr Granger Harry and then stepping back, she grabbed L and Watari's hands and disappeared.

They appeared back in the Grangers house and quickly left. Getting into the car, they drove away.

"You are a person of many talents Miss Lighthart." Said Watari as he drove.

"Thank you Watari-san. If you will, may we please go to Wammy House and perhaps rest there for the night while we get Mello-chan, Matt-chan and Near-chan.

"Of cause; and what would you like for dinner?" he asked as he drove.

"I'm sure anything will do me Watari-san. Thank you."

The drive was longer then Zaidee would have like and she was tired from the day so it came as no surprise when they pulled up to the house that Zaidee was asleep. Luckily she was 12 though so, Watari gently picked her up and took her inside to a guest room.

Mello, Matt and Near all but jumped at L.

"Who is she? Why is she here? Is she another?" The questions kept coming.

"She is a friend but you will find out more tomorrow. For now, got to your room and pack your things or at least put them in a pile each unless you want them mix up, and that means every thing, then go to bed." With that L walked off.


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Oh My God…! This is so bad…! XD Looking back at this… wow. I mean I know I'm not a great writer now, but wow… XD Compared to this… I could have sworn that I thought it was written better than this…

I am honestly wondering if I should consider trying to do something with this at all… I know I have personally read stories that are written far worse than this but this is still pretty bad. And I've only started re-reading the start of it! I think to try and fix this at all; I would honestly need a beta. This is something I've never done before, because I don't really know how it works to find a beta that is willing to help you.

In the mean time I'm going to slowly read this and also see if I possibly do have a better copy somewhere else… One can hope. XD And if I get a good enough response then we'll see what I do with this old story.


End file.
